zebrazklasafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fred Thompson
thumb|177pxFred Dalton Thompson (ur. 19 sierpnia 1942) – amerykański prawnik, aktor, lobbysta i polityk. W latach 1994-2003 republikański senator ze stanu Tennessee. Wielu Amerykanom znany jest przede wszystkim jako odtwórca roli prokuratora okręgowego Arthura Brancha w serialu "Prawo i porządek" emitowanego przez stację NBC. W 2007-2008 Thompson ubiegał się o nominację Partii Republikańskiej w walce o urząd prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych w 2008r. Thompson jest znany ze swej nietypowej, bo bardzo bogatej i różnorodnej kariery. Najpierw zdobył sławę jako prawnik, a następnie aktor. Aktorstwo porzucił w okresie kadencji w Senacie, aby powrócić po jej zakończeniu. Kandydat na prezydenta Od początku 2007 aktywny był ruch na rzecz wysunięcia Thompsona jako kandydata do republikańskiej nominacji prezydenckiej w 2008. Gotowość jego poparcia zgłosiła pewna liczba prominentnych republikanów, jak były lider większości w Senacie Howard Baker. Sam Thompson przyznał, iż poważnie rozważa kandydowanie. Sondaże wskazywały, iż mógłby mieć szanse na uzyskanie nominacji. Przez wiele miesięcy Thompson prowadził nieoficjalną kampanię wyborczą, teoretycznie tylko "rozważając" startowanie w wyborach, w praktyce prowadząc działania podobne do tych prowadzonych przez polityków oficjalnie kandydujących. 5 września 2007 oficjalnie ogłosił swoją kandydaturę. Od tego momentu brał aktywny udział w debatach kandydatów w prawyborach swojej partii. W pierwszych trzech prawyborach w stanach Iowa, New Hampshire i Michigan w styczniu 2008 uzyskał słabe poparcie. W prawyborach stanu Karolina Południowa uzyskał trzecie miejsce zdobywając 16% głosów. 22 stycznia ogłosił że wycofuje swoją kandydaturę. Choroba W 2004 r. zachorował na chłoniaka Życie osobiste Dwukrotnie żonaty: Sarah Elizabeth Lindsey (od 12 września 1959 do 1985) Syn Tony Syn Daniel Córka Betsy Jeri Kehn (od 29 czerwca 2002 Córka Hayden Victoria Prócz tego był związany z piosenkarką country Lorrie Morgan. Jego ojciec, Fletcher Thompson (zm. 1990) był sprzedawcą używanych samochodów. Matka Ruth żyje do dziś. Thompson ma brata Kenny'ego. Filmografia Historia Marie Ragghianti (Marie, 1985) Bez wyjścia (No Way Out, 1987) Policjantki z FBI (Feds, 1988) Unholy Matrimony (1988) Projekt Manhattan (Fat Man and Little Boy, 1989) Polowanie na Czerwony Październik (The Hunt for Red October, 1990) Szybki jak błyskawica (Days of Thunder, 1990) Szklana pułapka 2 (Die Hard 2, 1990) Lot Intrudera (Flight of the Intruder, 1991) Precedensowa sprawa (Class Action, 1991) Trudne zwycięstwo (Necessary Roughness, 1991) Niesforna Zuzia (Curly Sue, 1991) Przylądek strachu (Cape Fear, 1991) Żelazny orzeł 3 - Asy (Aces: Iron Eagle III, 1992) Na rozkaz serca (Thunderheart, 1992) Białe piaski (White Sands, 1992) Rodzinne kłamstwa (Bed of Lies, 1992) Day-O (1992) Reszty nie trzeba (Keep the Change, 1992) Zatrzymać noc (Stay the Night, 1992) Urodzeni wczoraj (Born Yesterday, 1993) Na linii ognia (In the Line of Fire, 1993) Rekiny Manhattanu (Barbarians at the Gate, 1993) Brzdąc w opałach (Baby's Day Out, 1994) Rachel and Andrew Jackson: A Love Story (2001) (głos) Ryzykant (Evel Knievel, 2004) Celsius 41.11 (2004) Zebra z klasą (Racing Stripes, 2005) jako Sir Trenton (głos) Ostatnia wielka szansa (Last Best Chance, 2005) Humor Orientu (Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World, 2005) Pochowaj me serce w Wounded Knee (Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee, 2007) Ironmen (2010) Niezwyciężony Secretariat (Secretariat, 2010) The Genesis Code (2010) Alleged (2010) The Last Ride (2011) Kategoria:aktorzy Kategoria:amerykański dubbing Kategoria:urodzeni w 1942 Kategoria:urodzeni w sierpniu Kategoria:urodzeni w latach 40 XX w Kategoria:mężczyźni